


let me bite you and swallow you down

by misswriterly



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Getting Back Together, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Public Sex Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/pseuds/misswriterly
Summary: Their passion overwhelmed them last time but maybe this time they'd get it right.





	let me bite you and swallow you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).

Renata didn't bother to knock when she realised the door was unlocked. She just walked inside and locked it behind her and dropped a bottle of wine on the kitchen counter before Madeline could stop her.

"Welcome to the divorce club," she said with a bitter little laugh.

Madeline crossed her arms and huffed.

"I can't believe you just let yourself in like that," she said even though she was already pulling out glasses.

"You have a temporarily kid free house and a need to drink. Trust me, I know," Renata said as she helped herself to a corkscrew. Madeline frowned as Renata popped the cork but she didn't protest when Renata poured and handed her a drink. She wasn't sure if she wanted to protest anyway so she just watched as Renata threw back her own before pouring another.

"Well. Thank you for the wine, I suppose."

It was strange to see Renata without the others as a buffer. It took her back to that first night before Chloe and Amabella when both of them were stood up in Monteray's fanciest new locale and they'd eyeing each other at the bar as the wait staff passed on apologies for other people. Renata was looking at Madeline over her wine glass now with that same look in her eye and Madeline wasn't sure if she liked it or if she even wanted to be right about what it might mean. But it wasn't like her not to take a bull by the horns so she only took a sip of her wine before she put her glass down and raised her chin.

"What do you want, Renata?"

She'd expected Renata to dodge the question but she didn't.

"You."

"If I remember correctly you decided we weren't gay," Madeline said with no small amount of bitterness. It still stung to be reminded of their weeks long passionate affair curtailed so suddenly over a stupid technicality that neither of them could seem to grapple with at the time.

"After everything we've been through lately, I don't really give a fuck what we are," Renata replied.

She discarded her glass and stalked over. Air escaped Madeline for a moment and she felt trapped beneath Renata's stare as the look in her eye turned into full blown hunger.

"I thought you didn't want me like that anymore," she said.

She wasn't willing to be so easily persuaded after so long, not after last time. Renata faltered only long enough to look incredulous.

"God, seriously? Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to throw you over the hood of someone's car at orientation. Seeing you again just made me want to hold you down and fuck that superior look off your face while all those simpering, shocked parents stood around and watched you come apart beneath me."

"Christ, Renata, you really do need to get past your working mother hang-ups already," Madeline said. She rolled her eyes but didn't try to hide it when she also licked her lips. Renata saw it all and her eyes darkened.

"Maybe I wanted to show them who you really are."

Madeline didn't recognise the ragged quality to her own voice as she replied.

"Who am I really?"

"More than this," Renata said. She gestured at the empty house around them and the sad bundle of blankets on the couch that had been Madeline's nest since Chloe had left for her week with Ed. Madeline pursed her lips and readied to defend herself but Renata was almost on top of her before she could summon a sharp response. Her mouth was busy devouring Madeline with singular focus before Madeline had decided if she'd have even believed the argument herself.

This was crazy, Madeline thought as Renata hoisted her up by the thighs and spread her out on the counter. It was a terrible idea. But they were already fumbling desperately with each other's clothes and Renata's shirt was half open. Her heaving breasts drew Madeline's eye as they shoved up Madeline's skirt together and pulled down her panties only for them to get tangled on one of her heels and hang there ridiculously. She tried to ignore them as Renata parted her thighs with determination but they stayed there, a brightly coloured flag in the corner of her eye making sure she couldn't forget that she was being stripped and ravaged.

Madeline was already dripping she was so eager for it. She didn't know when that had even happened but it had. Probably it was somewhere between the wine shining on Renata's lower lip and the roughness of her touch and Madeline could only spare half a horrified thought for how thoroughly she would have to clean her countertops before Renata's fingers were dragging agonisingly slowly through her wetness and tearing any other thought from her mind. They both groaned helplessly as Renata slipped two fingers oh too easily inside her.

"Fuck," Renata said with heartfelt emphasis that Madeline could only echo as Renata quickly set to making her gasp and groan.

Two fingers quickly became three and Madeline let out a warbling cry when even that wasn't enough and desire suddenly burned through her too fiercely to be so easily sated. She rocked forward into Renata's thrusts as best she could but she was too securely seated to get any leverage and had to settle for clenching and dragging her nails down Renata's back, heedless of the delicate silk of her blouse.

Renata curved more tightly around her in response. She fastened her mouth to Madeline's bare shoulder and tucked a hand into the small of Madeline's back to bend her over while Madeline wailed, shocked at the sound of herself as Renata's fingers were forced deeper by the angle.

Madeline wobbled on the edge of the counter moments later when Renata made a frustrated sound and used the hand on Madeline's back to yank her forward and press their bodies closer. When Madeline made a noise of alarm, Renata smoothly shifted her hand from between Madeline's thighs to under them. Madeline quickly turned her alarm into a clear sound of complaint at the loss of Renata's fingers but Renata just tightened her grip and sunk her teeth into Madeline's shoulder.

"Touch yourself," Renata demanded as Madeline sucked in a surprised breath.

She quickly finished deepening the mark there only to shift further up Madeline's neck and start all over again and make Madeline gasp. Renata clearly remembered all her weak spots and she didn't even bother to repeat herself as she thrummed her tongue beneath Madeline's jaw and tightened her grip further so she could rock Madeline against her and probably leave bruises on her thighs as well. Madeline was tempted to ignore the instruction and see if it made Renata blaze at her and bite harder, butshe didn't want to risk Renata actually stopping. Instead she clung harder to Renata's back with one hand to keep herself balanced as she filled the gap between their bodies with her own fingers and began to rub.

"That's it," Renata said with an eagerness that made Madeline keen. She was pressing forward again now Madeline was settled and it trapped Madeline's wrist so she couldn't stop touching herself if she tried.

Renata reached up and tangled her hand in Madeline's hair once Madeline was securely pinned and in no danger of slipping. Groaning, Madeline worked her fingers harder. The back of Renata's hand brushed Madeline's scalp as she got a firm grip at the nape of Madeline's neck and yanked, arching Madeline head back and pinning her there so that Renata had free rein to continue biting sucking marks along her throat.

Madeline came hard and suddenly with a shout, surprising herself as she shuddered apart in Renata's arms. Renata groaned louder as she sunk her teeth harder into Madeline's neck with each of Madeline's desperate cries until Madeline was dizzy and sore with it and pushed her away.

To her surprise, Renata released her. But she only moved back far enough to plant a hand on Madeline's shoulder and push her flat across the counter before her hands were back under Madeline's hips and tilting her up, spreading her wider before she'd noticed that Renata was leaning down with intent. Her mouth fastened itself over Madeline's clit with unerring focus and Madeline groaned, desperate and overwhelmed as the sensation began to war with the last vestiges of her orgasm.

"Oh my god, you just don't quit," she said under her breath. Renata made another hungry noise in agreement and her tongue began to explore, finding its way easily through Madeline's folds to the heart of her as she shouted, overwhelmed by the pleasure-pain of too much too fast.

Her hands found their way to Renata's hair and she tugged weakly and half-heartedly tried to dissuade her even as she wrapped her thighs over Renata's shoulders so that Renata could burrow in closer.

"That's way, way too much, ah ah ah."

Renata didn't seem to be listening and Madeline's hips were already starting to shift out of her conscious control, her body having never had the chance to come down the first time. She was so overstimulated she wanted to shout or cry or maybe just orgasm for days but there was nothing she could do except give in to the yearning desire building inexorable and deep inside her. But before she could surrender to it, Renata pulled away just long enough to place a stinging bite to Madeline's thigh and speak.

"This is what I would have showed them," she said.

Heat flushed through Madeline's body at the thought of being splayed and brought to climax like this over and over with Renata's control and desire for her on full display.

It would be awful if it actually happened of course. The gossip and speculation and all those judging eyes would be like the Monterey Five all over again. But the thought of everyone knowing Renata could be like this not because she was on the warpath but because she was overwhelmed with want for Madeline to be laid out and marked up just like this, that sent a thrill through Madeline that was entirely separate to Renata's mouth descending on her again. Renata's shoulder shifted beneath her and began to move rhythmically in time with the press of her tongue against Madeline. She moaned as she touched herself and the vibrations of her voice sent new shudders through Madeline while each touch and thrust of lips and tongue made Madeline jolt away and press back again eagerly, quickly swept under again by the sweet too-much of it.

Renata was relentless about bringing herself to climax while she ate Madeline out and left Madeline feeling used and wanted and dirty-beautiful beneath her all at the same time. She wanted Renata back inside her with her strong sure fingers deep enough to make her shout. She wanted teeth on her nipples and bite marks on her breasts and vaguely she was aware that she was speaking between moans but she couldn't find a way to stop the words. 

Her second orgasm didn't surprise her. It built up and up until she almost couldn't take it anymore before the crest of it was breaking and taking her with it. Neither was she surprised when Renata didn't stop. Renata's mouth continued to move unceasingly against her until she really didn't think she could stand it as Renata smothered her own shouts against Madeline's skin and licked and bit and rode her own hand to climax. Madeline just threw an arm over her face, keening helplessly as she rode out the oh-too-much of it until Renata finally pulled back and leant over to prop herself up on her elbows to kiss Madeline and sigh her satisfaction into Madeline's neck.

When she straightened up Madeline could immediately tell from Renata's smug smirk that she must look a wreck. She licked away the taste of herself from Renata's kiss as Renata straightened her clothes and wobbled over to retrieve the wine and top up their glasses again.

"Maybe I'll bring a strap-on next time," Renata said as she handed Madeline's glass over. Her mouth and cheeks where shiny and flushed and her hair in startling disarray given Madeline hadn't yanked nearly as hard on her as she'd been yanked at.

Madeline blushed and tugged uselessly at her clothes as she realised she really had been begging before she came to feel something inside her, anything if it couldn't be Renata. Realising she was unable to get her skirt down without standing and reluctant to get up only to risk tripping over her panties, Madeline let Renata grab her hand and lace their fingers together while she watched Madeline take a long drink of her wine.

"I've always wondered if having a cock on would make me feel powerful enough to get off just from fucking someone with it," she said and stepped neatly back between Madeline's legs while Madeline choked. She remembered that conversation from before. How Renata would get off on seeing Madeline writhe on it like she always writhed on Renata's fingers, she knew all about that and flushed harder. But Renata had her head in her hands and was kissing away her words before she could respond.

Not that she thought she'd protest if Renata gave her the opportunity. As Renata held her still and tipped her head back to kiss her deeper she realised she'd probably even enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was almost titled an ode to laura dern's big dick energy


End file.
